With the development of integrated circuits the problem of connecting these circuits to circuits such as found on a printed circuit board without soldering, while yet establishing effective electrical contact between the circuits on the board and the integrated circuits have been attacked by many inventors. A number of patents have issued covering means for assembling a small integrated circuit to a testing apparatus and also to a printed circuit board without soldering but these means are not considered to be effective solutions of the problem. The greater problem of effectively engaging a large scale integrated circuit package to a printed circuit board without soldering appears to present such very considerable additional difficulties that an effective solution has evaded those working in the art.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a frame having a plurality of cavities along each side which receive a contact. The lower end of the contact engages a circuit on the printed circuit board. The upper end of the contact engages the pad on the substrate of the integrated circuit package. On each of the four corners of the frame, support clips are provided which permit the alignment of the integrated circuit package prior to electrical engagement with the upper end of the contacts.